Loonosity and Two English Blokes
by Loralyn
Summary: COMPLETE Georgia thought she would be able to make the decision Robbie v. Dave by herself- never did she think it would be made for her! Set BEFORE book four.
1. Loonosity and Two English Blokes

Loonosity and two English Blokes  
  
By: Lorraine and Lynn  
  
Disclaimer: Its completely obvious that we don't own this fabbity fab fab story line therefore do not sue us for all you'll get is Libby's pooey knickers. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
saturday morning, 4:32 am.  
  
Mutti and Vati are still up, singing along to their pitifully tired Bee Gees Album. Rest that guy's soul. Last night should have had a flick rating on it, because what they were doing was definitely over a NC-17 rating. NO ONE should ever have to sit through their parents getting to number 6 on the couch in MY FREAKING LIVING ROOM. Thus, obviously yours truly (moi) cannot sleep. Also thinking much about the SG and Laugh. I love love love the SG but the jelloidness is not to my liking. Also my nungas have strange habits when he's around. Like poking out where they are not wanted. On the other hand, Dave is away laughing on le vite camel. He is very cute. But there is no jelloidosity. Decisions, Decisions!!!  
  
4: 40 am, same freaking Bee Gees song.  
  
Vati is now wearing a lampshade on his head and dancing around like some dilapidated duck. No wonder I have such a large beak. Shut up brain! Pondered some more about the two gorgey guys. Hahaha, imagine how many other people have my luck- double cool with knobs, deux garcons, tres beau. With le grande jelloidosity. And laughosity. And snoggosity. Beaucoup. Uggh, I hate decisions. Maybe I should just become one of those tres sexy French maids and swear my undying love to Henri. Hmmmmmm... Going to sleep to see if my dreams have any help. Zzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
10:43 am, much later  
  
Sacre bloody bleu and merde. Dreamed that Angus regrew his trouser snake addendums and prowled the neighbourhood. Fine, yes, until Elvis Attwood joined him in the nuddy-pants. Angus and Naomi the Sex Kitten's babies kept multiplying, and Elvis was snogging Mr. And Mrs. Next-Door's postbox. The crazy dreams of A Tres Psycho Lunatic. (Moi.)  
  
10:54 am  
  
Rosie phoned. The Stiff Dylans are having another fabbity fab fab concert and yours truly is invited. Rosie phoned and not the SG because apparently he is too busy preparing some new song. Tres bien. But also POO and triple merde, because Dave will be there as well as the SG. Blimey O'Reiley's pantyhose. Hmmm... whatever is the girlfriend of a Sex God to wear? Must phone Jas.  
  
10:55 am  
  
"Hello?" "Jas, it's me." "Oh." "What should I wear to the concert tonight?" "The Stiff Dylans concert?" Honestly, what a git she can be sometimes. I must remember to treat her like the slow swot she is. "Yes, that concert. Tonight. Where the gorgey boyfriend of me will be." "Hmmm." After about six more hours of "Hmmm"s from Jas, I gave up and put the phone down on her. Must I do everything on my own? Every little decision. Like deciding about le deux garcons tres beau. Robbie or Dave? Sex Godliness or Laughosity? Oh merde. DAMN DECISIONS!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lynn: Plz stay tuned, seeing as my friend's writing ability has left her. ( .as her marbles sometimes.)  
  
Lorraine: Hey. I resent that, just cuz the clowns are gonna eat me does not mean that I'm scizo..  
  
Lynn: Hmmmmmmmm...  
  
Anyway, Please REVIEW. More parts coming soon. Promise.  
  
Much Love, Lynn and Lorraine 


	2. Aha! A decision is made!

Aha! A decision is made!  
  
By Lorraine and Lynn  
  
Note: We still don't own any of the storyline. If we said we did own it, Angus would eat us. (!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
saturday afternoon, 1:46 pm  
  
Just got Mutti to accept my going to the Stiff Dylans concert tonight. She was in the kitchen, staring dreamily into space. I said, "You know, Mutti, I have been very good recently."  
  
She just nodded. No doubt she was in dreamland once again, with my loon of a Vati.  
  
I added, "No suspensions from school."  
  
No answer.  
  
"As well as watching Libbs while you two make out on the couch, although she is going to have a permanent psychological scar."  
  
She didn't even blink. I doubted that Libby would really be scarred much, hitting people over the head with pantalizer dolls and leaving her pooey nappies all over the place.  
  
"So can I go to a concert tonight? The Stiff Dylans will be playing and I wouldn't want to miss it."  
  
"Oh yes, whatever you want, dear." And I hurried out before she could realize what I was talking about.  
  
I have decided about my outfit predicament. I will wear a short red skirt of mine and V-neck black sweater, Mutti's. I doubt she will notice much, being in dreamland still.  
  
3:20 pm  
  
ILOVEHIMILOVEHIMILOVEHIM!!! Robbie phoned!!! Quelle excitement!!! Said he would see me later, that it was in between songs they were practicing and so he had some time to phone me. Now I am all jelloidosity and pent-up snoggosity. I live in the land of the Girlfriends of Sex Gods. Address:  
  
Georgia Nicholson Robbie's Girlfriend, Sex Godliness Lane, Snoggington  
  
That's it. No more red bottomosity for me. Ever!!! I have decided to stay with the most perfect and Sex Godly SG there is. And he's mine!!! All mine!!! Like my own personal King of the Sex Gods - and he's all for me!!! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!  
  
3:30 pm  
  
Beginning preparation for gig tonight. Currently painting toenails. After this I will apply egg mask, mud mask and then try this "milk massage" Jools was talking about. She said you wash your face with milk (after all the other masks) and it will come out super-smooth and soft. Worth a try, I suppose.  
  
4:17 pm  
  
Cor, Jools was right. Now my face is nice and smooth. C'est tres, tres bon. So the wonderfully beyond gorgey SG can snog me within an inch of my life. And all over my smooth, lovely face. (I hope he does the ear snogging.)  
  
Oh, great. Libbs just walked in and banged me over the head with her Pingu comic. Apparently I am still a "badboy." Tres patheticimus. I have to escape from this hellhole ASAP, or I will give in to the absolute loonosity of my pathetic family. Hmmm. only 2 hours and 13 minutes until I can leave for Jas's house. Merde.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Still pre-party, but the next part promises to be even more exciting. R/R si'l vous plait, suggestions encouraged. (Or just general crap, that's funnier.) ~*Lynn and Lorraine*~ 


	3. The Gig

The Gig By Lorraine and Lynn  
  
Disclaimer: This tres fab storyline STILL does not belong to us. We cry, every night. but therapy is making it better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
saturday night, 6:47 pm  
  
YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! Freedom! The loons have been left behind and I am now at the gig with the SG!!! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS and triple YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! When I got here I did not see him but the ace gang were all there. (with their various boys) .Jas and Tom, Jools and Rollo, Rosie and Sven, and Ellen, but not with Dave. (He came with some of his mates.) It's obvious that they aren't a couple anymore.thank the lip gloss queen that they won't be all over each other. He doesn't rate Ellen as he much as he said he rated me, he hasn't kissed anyone since me, is that a good thing? Mum even agrees that it's okay to be a red-bottomed vixen.ugh. I don't even want to know what goes on in her mind, probably gross goings on with Vati.  
  
6:53 pm  
  
God it's boring here. Absolutely nothing is happening, and the Stiff Dylans haven't even arrived yet. Sacre bleu.  
  
7:38 pm  
  
The party began to heat up as the Stiff Dylans came onstage. Everyone cheered, and Robbie smiled at me. Oh, Blimey O'Reilley's knickers.I did the quick check.suck in nose, do half-smile thingy.ok, good. He turned away. His jelloidosity flew right at me and I felt dizzy. Time to get a drink.  
  
7:41 pm  
  
BAM! I ran into some of Dave's friends. and spilled my Fanta all over them. Whoops. I ran back through the crowd to escape a bunch of yelling, mad boys. Got up to the front of the crowd, right in front of the stage when the SG spotted me. Their song had just ended, and he said to the crowds, "We'll take a short break and come back later." I smiled at him, but for some reason, he looked away. I was a little preoccupied with controlling my jelloid body to notice much, though. He got off the stage, and I followed after him, but he wasn't there. Ah well, probably just popped off to the piddly diddly department.wait, can you call it that for boys?  
  
8:26 pm  
  
STILL have not seen Robbie all night. On stage of course, but otherwise. quite strange. My pent-up snoggosity can barely contain itself. Jas is all in a tiff because apparently Tom broke up with her AGAIN!!! Ugh, time for Mrs. Big Knickers to stop feeling sorry for herself and not get so obsessed with one boy like a tres sad mope.  
  
8:27 pm  
  
The gods have run mad. Just found out that Jas did the dumping this time, for whatever reason. (Maybe he wasn't a sufficient homework helper.) But she is still bawling her pathetic eyes out over him. C'est tres, tres patheticimus.  
  
8:29 pm  
  
Wait, maybe she decided to give in to those strange voices in her head. The ones that were calling out to her, "Admit it. You ARE a lezzie, my sad, sad friend."  
I asked Jas about it. She just smacked me and her ears went quite red. Hilarious, actually.  
  
9:14 pm  
  
God's pajamas! At another one of the little "breaks" the band took, I ran off to find the piddly diddly department (and also the poo parlor division) when I saw Robbie. I started toward him, but then I realized that HE WAS SNOGGING WET LINDSAY!!! He looked to be at about a five with a hint of six on the snogging scale. ERRRRGLACK A PONGOES!!!  
I just screamed. Robbie broke off with her rather quickly and then saw me. "Georgia.oh.I was going to tell you." but he didn't get to because I ran straight for the lavatory.  
I started to cry once in there and couldn't stop. Luckily there was no one else there or I would have just died. I cried and cried and couldn't stop. How could he? Was this some kind of punishment for my red-bottomed vixenosity? Oh, how dare he?!? He was MY loyal and dreamy Sex God- and he was snogging Lindsay! Of all people to really want to snog, WET LINDSAY!?!  
I really didn't want to go back out back out, but I had stopped crying. I got out of the stall and wiped my face, and tried to make my cheeks not look so red. I needed to think. Why? Why would he do this to me? Revenge? Oh, Buddha's toenails, did he know about Dave? Did he find out about my red-bottomosity?  
I had to go and find him. I had to go and find out the truth. before I went bloody mad from worry. Oh, sacre bloody bleu!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lynn: Another chapter soon! I know you all hate to be left hanging, but. I promise it will come soon. What was that old saying? "Good things come to those who. beg for more Georgia Nicholson stories." Quite true. 


	4. The Surprise Ending!

The Surprise Ending!!! By Lynn and Lorraine  
  
Note: We hereby bestow a curse upon anyone (including us) who claims to own this fabbity fab fab storyline other than Ms. Louise Rennison. The curse includes Angus ripping up all your clothes and Libby pooing in your breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
still saturday night, 9:16 p.m.  
  
He was waiting for me when I got out of the loos. The SG. In all his Sex Godliness. But he had just snogged Wet Lindsay!!! God, my life is a mockery of a sham.  
  
"Georgia, I should have told you before . . . "  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I tried to break up with Lindsay before, when I started going with you, but I.And you were great, absolutely brilliant, but I . . . you see, what I'm trying to say is . . . " He trailed off, not looking at me. Then he turned back at me, and said softly, "Georgia, I couldn't break it off with her. She . . . we've been going out for awhile now . . . behind your back, and I felt awful, but I . . . Look Gee, I think it's better this way. You are a bit young, and Lindsay . . . I couldn't bear to break her heart." He kissed me, once, gently. "Maybe we should just be friends."  
  
I looked up into his eyes, his gorgey, brilliant eyes, which became blurred by the tears my own eyes were already spilling out.  
  
He turned away, and started walking. Then he turned back to me and said, "Goodbye, Georgia. And thank you, for everything."  
  
Goodbye, Georgia. Goodbye. He had said it. The words just kept echoing in my mixed-up brain. Goodbye. Somehow, it seemed I couldn't really understand the words, like they were en francais or auf deutsch.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
9:28 p.m.  
  
I ran out of the hall and through the mess of people on the dance floor. I ran out of the building and sat down on a bench-type thing and cried. I cried and cried and cried, and I couldn't stop crying. It felt like my world was coming to an end. Is this how I was being punished for being a former scarlet-bottomed vixen?  
  
I did not know what else to do. I cried some more.  
  
9:34 p.m.  
  
I was still thinking about it and sniffling when Dave came up behind me. "Well, am I all agog as two gogs. Georgia, It's freezing out here." He had startled me, and I jumped and turned toward him. Then I quickly turned back, realizing that my face was probably redder than two great red things. Ugh. I wiped my eyes, and tried to un-redden my cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Gee . . . "  
  
"What?" I turned back to him again, giving up in my cheek un-reddening attempts. He sat down beside me.  
  
"Look, whatever happened, it wasn't your fault, and you don't deserve it." He pushed a bit of hair back behind my ear, out of my red face.  
  
I gave him a weak smile. Then I looked away. "Robbie broke up with me."  
  
He whispered a small, "Oh . . . " and put his hand on my knee.  
  
I didn't want them to, but I felt the tears coming back. "I . . . he . . . I don't . . ."  
  
"Shhh . . . " He gently shushed me and wiped away the tear rolling down my cheek. "It's alright. I don't really want to know. That you can keep to yourself." He smiled at me, and I gave him another weak half-smile back.  
  
9:48 p.m.  
  
We sat in silence for a while, me just looking down and sniffling, and him being all comforting and rubbing my knee. Then eventually I started shivering (because he was right, it was bloody cold) and then he put his arm around me. I looked up at him and gently smiled.  
  
"Thanks. It really means a lot . . ."  
  
This time, it was his turn to look away. "Oh, er . . . it was nothing."  
  
I started to get up to go back inside. He said, "Wait, Georgia, I . . . er . . . have something I want to give you."  
  
"What is it?" asked gently. Cor, his eyes are dreamy from here.  
  
"This . . ." He stepped up to me and kissed me gently on the lips, with barely a hint of number 5 (open mouth). I was in heaven.  
  
He stopped, and I opened my eyes. He whispered, "I've wanted to do that for a long time. I've . . . well, missed you, Georgia, even when you were around."  
  
"Thank you. I know what you mean," I replied softly and I put my arms around his neck and we snogged again.  
  
Well, that solves that problem.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please R/R! If you hate it or love it, we want to hear from you!!! Give us suggestions for more stories!!! Also, go see what else we've written if you like what you see. Much love, LORRAINE and LYNN!!! 


End file.
